


I Need U

by xforeverweareyoungx



Category: Park Jimin - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Cheating, Disappointment, Heartbreak, Love, Other, Sad, Suffering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 11:40:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10099022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xforeverweareyoungx/pseuds/xforeverweareyoungx
Summary: So, after what felt like thousand years, I also decided to post my writings on AO3. I don't know about this site so well, so it may be that I've done some things wrong. But I will try to post my works, which I mainly post on tumblr, also here. And if ya'll wouldn't mind, I wasn't sure about the tags.. There is cheating and stuff, and since I'm new to all of this, I wasn't sure on the exact wording I should use. So please help me! I'd appreciate it! Thanks! I hope you guys like it and let me know what you think about it ♡





	

**_“You’re nothing more than a claim for him.”_**

Tears in your eyes, you looked at the girl in front of you. Eunji and her little clique found you after school and forced you to come with them. Now you were standing here, your hair in her hands while you were looking into her eyes and her friends standing around you, ready to attack you whenever you did something wrong.

Closing your eyes, you took a deep breath. _Jimin would never do something like that, Y/N. Don’t believe her! She is jealous of you, thats why she talks nonsense.._

Opening your eyes, you smirked a little bit. “I don’t believe you.”

Pulling a little bit more on your hair, she leaned forward and whispered in your ear. “I thought so. But after watching this video, I can’t guarantee that you will talk so bravely, honey.”

She turned your head harshly toward the phone screen that one of her friends was holding and started the video. 

The minute you saw Jimin on the screen, your heart started beating faster. He was standing with his friends, talking about making a bet, when one of his friends, Jungkook, stopped talking and pointed at you with his finger. Eyes wide open, you watched the video. You tried to cover your ears so that you wouldn’t hear what they were talking about but Eunji’s friend was holding your hands behind your back. You started shouting and shaking your head. 

_Jimin wouldn’t do something like that! He loves you, Y/N! You must trust him! He would never do tha-_

**_“Really now? I never thought you’d pick someone so easy for me, Jungkook.”_ **

After hearing those words, you stopped moving. _That was Jimin’s voice._

Eunji started laughing with her friends. Reaching out, she held your chin harshly and started talking with and sarcastic tone. “Ohhh, poor thing. Are you sad? Ohh, honey you must be really sad and disappointed now. We’ll leave you alone so that you can rot in you loneliness, okay? Bye~”

With those words, they started walking away. You on the other hand were standing in the same spot, frozen, and realized one thing;

**_The people you trust the most are the ones who hurt you more than anyone else._ **

\-----------------------------

It has been two weeks since you last talked to Jimin. He would call you ever minute and would stand in front of your door for hours while shouting and crying your name out so loud, until your neighbors would call the police.

That was the reason why your best friend, Hoseok, forced you to come out of your house so that you wouldn’t think about Jimin or hear his voice anymore. Even though you couldn’t hear him right now, Jimin was always in your mind.

Leaning your head to the window, you closed your eyes and thought about the day two weeks ago, where you found out about Jimin’s bet.

﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏

_You were waiting in front of the school, ready to end your relationship with Jimin. Parking his car, Jimin got out of his car and started walking with open arms toward you while he was smiling brightly at you._

_“Beautiful, I missed you so much-”_

_Right when he was wrapping his arms around you, you shoved him away and took a step back. “Stop.”_

_Confused, he took a step toward you and reached out again. “But I missed you~”_

_Taking another step back, you looked into his eyes. “Stop pretending, Jimin.”_

_“W-What? What are you talking about, Y/N.”_

_A sarcastic laugh escaped your mouth. “You should be an actor, really.”_

_He tried to reach out again but you slapped his hand away. “Don’t touch me!”_

_“Y-Y/N I really don’t understand what you’re talking about.”_

_**“’Really now? I never thought you’d pick someone so easy for me, Jungkook.’** Does it remind you of something, Jimin?”_

_Slowly, he realized what you were talking about. All of a sudden, he hugged you and started talking. “Y-Y/N, i-its not what it looks like! Please let me explain, Y/N-”_

_Getting out of his strong grip, you hissed. “I said don’t touch me!” Taking another deep breath, you tried to wipe away the tears that were ready to roll down your face. Putting a fake smile on your face, you looked back at him. “Tell me, what is it that you will get when you win the bet? A new car? Or a new motorbike? Maybe a new house-”_

_“Y-Y/N, please stop..”_

_When you looked at his eyes, you saw tears rolling down his face. “Why are you crying, Jimin? Don’t worry, you won the bet. Because this easy girl fell in love with you.”_

_Suddenly, he leaned forward and connected his lips with yours. You tried to shove him away and kept leaning back but his grip was so strong, that you couldn’t stop him. Every now and then he would mumble the words ‘I’m sorry’ ‘I love you’ ‘Please stay with me’ in between little sobs against your lips while you were struggling under his strong grip._

_Shoving him for the last time, you got out of his grip and slapped him. Wiping away your tears, you whispered. “You disgust me, Jimin. I don’t want to see you anymore. Congratulations, we are done.”_

_And with those words you started walking away without turning around even though you could hear Jimin shouting and crying for you to stay with him._

﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏

While you were lost in your thoughts, Hoseok stopped the car abruptly. Shocked, you looked up. In front of Hoseok’s car was another car that was blocking his way. Scared, you turned toward Hoseok. “Hoseok what is happenin-”

You were interrupted by someone’s voice that was shouting your name. “Y/N! Y/N get out!”

Eyes wide open, you looked at the person that was walking toward your best friends car. 

“He definitely lost his mind.” You heard your best friend whisper. 

Jimin walked toward your door and opened it. Reaching out for your wrist, he tugged at it. “Get out.”

“Jimin what are you doing?!”

“Y/N, I said get out!”

“Jimin let go of my wrist! I’m not coming with you.”

“Jimin what are you doing-” your best friend tried to intertwine but Jimin interrupted him through gritted teeth. “Don’t get involved.”

Getting angry, you hissed. “Jimin I said let go of my wrist.”

“And I said get out of this f*cking car!” He shouted before yanking you out of the car.

The moment you were out of the car, you shoved him. “What do you want, what?! Why don’t you leave me alone?! You were the one that ruined everything, Jimin. You ruined me! Damn it, I believed you. I believed in every word, ever kiss, every hug!”

“Y/N-”

“I said enough! We’re over, Jimin! It’s over! What do you want from me?! Are you trying to kill me?! I really can’t stand it anymore, Jimin. Leave me alone!”

Turning around, you left him and Hoseok there. Your best friend was aware of the fact that you wanted to be alone right now, that being the reason why he wasn’t following you. Jimin on the other hand was sitting on the asphalt, crying and mumbling the words.

**_“I lost her..”_ **

\-----------------------------

Another week passed since your argument with Jimin. He wasn’t calling anymore nor was he ‘visiting’ you. You thought about him a lot. To be honest.. you missed him very much. In the past, you never could imagine being away from him for this long. Whereas now, you were trying to get used to not seeing him ever again..

Well, looking at his pictures wasn’t helping, you noticed. While you were lost in your past, you heard your phone ringing. Looking at the caller ID, you scrunched your face. Jungkook.

Why was he calling you? 

Shrugging, you picked up. “Hello?”

“Hello, Y/N? Oh, thank god you picked up.” He said with a concerned voice.

Rolling your eyes, you started talking. “What do you want?”

“Y/N, you need to come to Jimin’s house.”

You took a deep breath. “I’m hanging up, Jungkook-”

“Wait! Y/N, please! Hyung hasn’t been eating since five days and he locked himself up in the bathroom. We can’t go in nor can we do anything. We need you. Please, Y/N, this is the last favor I want from you, please..”

You noticed that Jungkook was sounding really concerned. Taking another deep breath you walked toward your door. “I’ll be there in five..”

When you arrived at Jimin’s house, you walked straight to the bathroom. The boys managed to break the bathroom door but Jimin was still sitting in the bathtub, arms hugging his legs and head leaned on his knees, lost in his thoughts. 

Slowly, you stepped into the bathroom. Not noticing that you came, he was still looking at the water. 

“Jimin..” 

Only when he heard your whisper, did he look up.

“Y-Y/N? You’re here. You’re really here..” 

Sitting at the edge of the bathtub, you stroke his fringe out of his eyes. “Yes, I’m here.”

Leaning into your touch, tears were rolling down his face while he whispered. “I miss you, Y/N..”

Taking a deep breath, you locked your eyes with his. “Why are you doing this to yourself, Jimin. Why aren’t you eating? The boys are worried about you.”

“I don’t care. The only thing I need right now is you..”

“Jimin-”

“Y/N, please don’t leave me. Please.. I know I’ve made a big mistake. And I know that I need to get punished because of this but please, Y/N, not like this. Don’t punish me like this.”

Looking into the distance, you started talking. “You gave me a great lesson, Jimin, thank you. You taught me that you can’t be loved as much as you love someone. You taught me that the people you trust the most are the ones that hurt you the most. You know, whenever I hugged you, my sadness and stress would get away. I thought that believing you would help me out of my loneliness. I thought that being connected to you would save me from falling again. But look.. here I am with a broken heart in front of the person that I believed in the most..”

Jimin started sobbing. “No, no, please don’t do this. I’m sorry! I’m really sorry.. I love you, please..”

Standing up, you looked at him for the last time. “Don’t do this to yourself Jimin. Please move on..”, Walking toward the door, you said your last word before walking out of the door. “Because I already did..”

After hearing your words, Jimin started shouting and kicking in the water. “No, Y/N! You can’t! I need you, Y/N! I need you!”

When he realized that you weren’t coming back anymore, he closed his eyes and mumbled his last words **_“I’m sorry, my love. I love you. Forgive me..”_** before drowning himself under the water.

**_Because now that she wasn’t here anymore, he had no reason to breath.._ **

**Author's Note:**

> So, after what felt like thousand years, I also decided to post my writings on AO3. I don't know about this site so well, so it may be that I've done some things wrong. But I will try to post my works, which I mainly post on tumblr, also here. And if ya'll wouldn't mind, I wasn't sure about the tags.. There is cheating and stuff, and since I'm new to all of this, I wasn't sure on the exact wording I should use. So please help me! I'd appreciate it! Thanks! I hope you guys like it and let me know what you think about it ♡


End file.
